perte de conscience
by fate-san
Summary: Nanoha et Fate doivent combattre en vieille homme mystérieux mais soudain quelque chose d'étrange arrive à Fate...
1. Chapter 1

Voili voilou une petite histoire qui vit le jour lors d'un cour passionnant d'EMV (évolution du monde végétal).

Bien que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas c'est mon histoire, merci de respecté les droit d'auteur….lol.

Je me réveilla dans un endroit baigné de lumière. En faisant un tour sur moi-même je remarqua que je me trouvais au milieu d'une épaisse nappe de brouillard qui réfléchissait cette éblouissante lumière.

Plaçant ma main droite au niveau de mon front pour protéger mes yeux, j'essayai de me rappelé comment est ce que j'avais bien pu atterrir dans cette endroit.

Quelques images me revenaient alors à l'esprit, Nanoha, un veille homme, ainsi qu'une pièce étrange. Tout devenait claire, Nanoha et moi avions été envoyer en mission par Hayate pour neutraliser cette homme, alors comment est ce que j'étais arrivé là ?

En concentrant mon esprit je pu entendre une voix au loin sans vraiment décerner ce qu'elle disait, il semblait qu'elle m'appelai, mais il me fallu concentré d'avantage mon esprit pour que cette voix devienne plus forte et que je la reconnaisse. C'était la voix de Nanoha, elle était en train de hurler :

« Non Fate arrête !! »

Je ne distinguai toujours rien autour de moi à part cette épais brouillard je cria alors :

« Nanoha, où est tu Nanoha ? »

Et soudain à mon grand étonnement une petite fille apparu tout à coup devant moi, je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux parce qu'en faite cette personne c'était…moi. Elle et moi étions identique à l'exception de notre age elle était en faite la Fate du passé. Mais son regard était différent du mien, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais il me terrifiait. Elle sondait mon regard, comme pour pénétrer mon esprit avant de m'annoncer calmement :

« Ne t'en fait pas dans peu de temps tout sera fini. »

L'intonation de sa voix était si douce et pourtant son regard si froid, sans détourner les yeux je lui demanda :

« Qui est tu ? »

« Je suis toi. » Répondit-elle en faisant en chaleureux sourire.

« Ce n'est pas vraie, ce n'est possible, qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

« Calme toi tu es en sécurité avec moi, de toute façon tout sera bientôt terminé. »

« Je ne comprend rien, qu'est ce qui va être terminé ? »

« Elle va bientôt mourir. » Répondit-elle en me souriant mais cette fois ci son sourire me glaça le sang tandis que je répliquai :

« De qui est ce que tu parles ? Qui est ce qui va mourir ? »

Son sourire s'élargit encore tendit d'elle prononçait ces quelques mots :

« Ta chère et tendre Nanoha. »

« Nanoha, elle est en danger ? Il faut que je la rejoigne, il faut que je l'aide. »

« Non tu ne comprends pas. » Elle s'avança tout près de moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille : « Tu l'as pourtant entendu tout à l'heure ''Fate nonnnn !!'' je vais te dire un petit secret, c'est TOI qui va la tuer… »

« Ce, ce n'est pas possible, je ne ferai jamais sa… »

Alors elle s'éloigna un peu de moi, d'un revers de main elle fit disparaître le brouillard, et tout en ricanant elle me dit :

« Regarde par toi-même. »

Le monde réelle apparu alors clairement devant moi, mais je n'étais qu'une simple observatrice, je vis Nanoha devant moi à bout de force, son bourreau serrai ses mains autour de sa délicate nuque. Impuissante je ne pouvais qu'observer la scène et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'entendis à nouveau sa voix suppliante :

« Fate, arrête, ne, ne fait pas ça ! »

A ce moment là, le visage jusqu'alors flou de son bourreau apparu clairement, c'était moi, au plutôt la petite fille présente à mes côté puisqu'elle avait toujours ce regard effrayant et se sourire glaciale.

_Pourquoi est ce que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps ? Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Nanoha allait mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais totalement impuissante._

Je me retourna face à la petite fille toujours présente à mes côtés, lui agrippa les épaules et tout en la secouant je lui demanda :

« Pourquoi, pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? »

« C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu non ? »

« Non, ARRÊTE » Criai-je.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ferais sa ? »

« Je l'aime, j'aime Nanoha, si elle meurt je…je vais… » Je ne trouvai plus mes mots elle repris alors :

« Tu n'as jamais réussi à lui avoué tes sentiments, tu as toujours été trop lâche, n'est ce pas ? Tu fais semblant d'être heureuse de la situation mais en réalité tu as toujours voulu qu'elle t'appartienne, tu ne comprends peut être pas mais c'est ce que tu désires réellement, tu souffre en silence de cette relation, des sentiments que tu éprouves à son égard depuis des années, alors aujourd'hui je te donne une occasion de te vengé, de lui faire payer la souffrance qu'elle t'a infligé, je fais sa pour toi Fate, pour nous parce que n'oublie pas que je suis toi. »

« Non je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort, je….laisse moi reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. »

« Bien sûre, si tu veux, de toute façon c'est trop tard. »

En un clin d'œil je me retrouva à nouveau dans mon corps, je relâcha directement Nanoha qui s'écroula par terre, je tomba à genoux et la pris dans mes bras.

« Nanoha, Nanoha, réveille toi Nanoha, je t'en pris ne meure pas, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi. »

A mon grand soulagement elle ouvrit les yeux mais en murmurant mon prénom ''Fate'' d'une voix si faible et si douce elle cracha du sang.

« Nanoha je suis désolé. »

« Fate…je suis…contente que tu sois redevenu toi-même. »

Ses yeux se refermèrent alors lentement tandis que je la suppliais :

« Nanoha, je t'en supplie reste avec moi, ne meure pas, je t'aime, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »

Je la serra plus fort contre moi, toutes les larmes de mon corps parcouraient lentement mes joues, réalisant que c'était trop tard je ne pensais qu'a une chose, je n'avais qu'une envie : la rejoindre dans la mort.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Fuyu no Sora pour son soutient._

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, plus jamais je ne verrai Nanoha sourire, plus jamais elle s'inquiètera pour moi, elle ne pourra plus me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforté, elle ne sera plus jamais à mes côtés. Maintenant je me suis vidé de toutes mes larmes, je ne suis même plus capable de crier, je suis perdu et ne sais quoi faire.

Soudain j'entendis la voix d'une petite fille derrière moi :

« Tient. » Me dit-elle simplement.

Je me retourna lentement, une enfant semblable à la Nanoha de mon passé ce tenait devant moi, elle abordait aussi un effrayant sourire et son regard bleu azure me transperçait comme si elle pouvait lire au fond de mon âme. En laissant glisser mon regard le long de ses bras qu'elle me tendait je remarqua qu'elle voulait me donner une arme. Etonner je la pris en main tendit qu'elle me dit :

« Rejoint moi Fate ! »

« Je… Je… » Hésitante je ne su quoi répondre.

« Tu as été trop lâche pour m'avouer tes sentiments lorsque j'étais encore en vie, et maintenant tu es trop lâche pour te donner la mort. » Je ne savais quoi penser tandis que son sourire s'élargie lorsqu'elle reprit : « Très bien, je vais devoir le faire moi-même. »

Elle attrapa alors Bardiche qui était posé à un mètre de moi mais directement à côté d'elle, et, en un clin d'œil elle m'attaqua. J'eu tout juste le temps d'attraper Raising Heart qui était à côté de la Nanoha du présent, ma Nanoha, afin d'émettre une barrière de défense.

A aucun moment je ne pensa à répliquer contre ses attaques, je n'émis que des barrières pour me protéger, parce que voyant la petite fille semblable en tout points à Nanoha lorsqu'elle avait une dizaine d'années de moins je ne pouvais pas penser ne serrais-ce une seule seconde à me battre contre elle, surtout après ce qu'il venais de se passer, et ce, même si les attaques de cette gamine étaient de plus en plus violente.

Voyant que ma barrière était jusqu'à présent infranchissable elle cria :

« Arrête de te défendre, c'est inutile, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, tu n'ose même pas m'attaqué, tu vas mourir tout comme ta chère Nanoha qui me suppliait, non te suppliait de la laisser vivre. »

Alors que je pensais que c'était impossible, des larmes perlèrent à nouveau mes yeux, je lui demanda alors :

« Qui est tu ? »

Elle prit alors mon apparence lorsque j'étais enfant avant de me répondre :

« Je te l'ai pourtant dit ! Je suis toi…, mais pas seulement, je peux être toutes les personnes que tu aimes et que tu n'ose pas combattre, en vous envoyant me vaincre votre commandante vous à conduit à votre perte…ha ha ha. »

« Tu es… »

« Oui, tu as enfin compris, Fate T Harlaown, tu me déçois beaucoup, ta compréhension est assez lente, et c'était presque trop facile de pénétrer dans ton esprit, dire que tu es le meilleur agent de la session six, ça doit vraiment être rien qu'une bande de minable. Je vais rapidement en finir avec toi avant de régler leur compte à toute ton unité qui a eu la prétention de penser pouvoir me battre. »

La vison de moi-même quelques années auparavant disparut alors laissant apparaître le visage de ce veille homme qu'Hayate nous avait envoyer combattre, je compris alors quel était son pouvoir, il était capable de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une personne, le sonder pour profiter de ses faiblesses et de prendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Tu te trompe. » Répondis-je alors. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur agent de la session six, Hayate est beaucoup plus forte que moi, mais je suis assez forte pour te battre et me venger de ce que tu m'as fait faire à Nanoha. »

« Voyez vous sa ? »

Alors que je m'apprêta a l'attaquer il repris l'apparence de Nanoha, mais en adulte cette fois, et utilisant la douce voix de mon amie il me dit :

« Fate, je t'en supplie arrête. »

Il avait réussi à atteindre son but, bien que je savais que c'était qu'une pâle imitation de ma Nanoha je ne pu m'empêcher de dévier de ma trajectoire au dernier moment pour ne pas la toucher en plein cœur. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne, je devais le battre sinon par ma faute d'autres personnes allaient mourir.

Je répéta sans cesse ''ce n'est pas Nanoha, ce n'est pas Nanoha'' dans ma tête mais mon esprit ne pouvait se défaire de cette image, la vision de Nanoha poussant son dernier soupir dans mes bras en me souriant alors que c'était moi qui venais de la tuer.

Je jeta alors en coup d'œil à la vraie Nanoha qui était derrière moi, elle avait l'aire paisible, elle ne devait plus souffrir, cette penser me rassurai, soudain j'étais plus calme, mon esprit apaiser pouvait enfin se concentré sur le combat. Je devait en finir au plus vite avec se combat, je devais le vaincre, je lui devais au moins sa.

Cette homme semblait assez étonner que même sous l'apparence de ma coéquipière j'osais l'attaquer, il se défendait assez bien dans un premier temps mais lorsque j'eu enfin reprit confiance en moi il du se rentre compte que malgré ses bonnes paroles, si il n'avait personne qu'il pouvait contrôler il ne valait rien, contre moi il n'avait aucune chance et sans moi il n'aurai jamais pu battre Nanoha qui certes aurai pu me vaincre mais retenait ses coups. Il prit alors successivement l'apparence de toutes les personnes qui m'était chère, mais malheureusement pour lui si j'arrivais à me battre contre une vision de Nanoha personne d'autre ne pouvait me retenir.

A la suite d'une longue et pénible bataille je maîtrisais enfin le situation et au moment j'allais seller des liens magique autour de cette homme il me prit en traître, je reçu une série de coups en plein cœur puis au niveau de la tête et de la poitrine ce qui me déboussola un peu et son dernier coup qui devait m'être fatal me fit faire un vol planer pour rejoindre Nanoha. Après un dernier regard je lui dis :

« Nanoha je vais arrêter cette homme, et ce, même si c'est la dernière chose que j'accomplirai dans ce monde ensuite on pourra être ensemble pour toujours. »

J'utilisa alors mes dernières forces pour lancer ma dernière attaque, je ne voulais plus simplement l'attraper, je voulais simplement en finir quoi qu'il se passe. En effectivement en moins d'une minute tout était fini, je savais que ce n'était pas moral, j'avais tuer un homme, et pourtant j'étais heureuse, à présent tout était terminer. Apaisé je m'écroula par terre.

Lorsque je me réveilla alors que je pensais que sa n'arriverai jamais j'étais couché dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Hayate à mes côtés. Elle me sourie en me disant :

« On commençait a ce demander quand est ce que tu voudrais bien revenir parmi nous, sa fait trois jours que tu es endormis, enfin je voulais te féliciter pour ton excellent travail. »

« Excellent… » Je n'arrivais vraiment pas a me réjouir de ce qu'il s'était passé. « Hayate, heu…pour Nanoha, je suis, je suis désolé… »

« Tu es désolé pour quoi ? » Me demanda alors une voix que je connaissais bien en provenance de l'entrer de la salle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je reconnu Nanoha qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, soudain je n'étais pas sure d'être toujours en vie, alors comme pour répondre à ma question Hayate me sourie en disant :

« Ne t'en fait pas tout ceci est bien réelle. »

J'aurai voulu répondre temps que je pouvais rester avec Nanoha, être morte m'était égale mais je ne prononça pas un mot regardant cette dernière s'avancer vers moi pour s'asseoir à mon chevet. Hésitante je pris alors la parole :

« Nanoha je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi c'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie, si tu n'avais pas été là je ne serai sûrement plus de ce monde. »

Je ne comprenais pas : « Nanoha, comment ? »

Elle posa doucement sa main sur ma joue en me répondant :

« Je serai toujours la pour toi. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne pouvais simplement pas te quitter avant de t'avoir dit moi aussi ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je t'aime Fate, et pour cette raison je serai toujours avec toi. »

Et tandis qu'Hayate nous souriait avec une expression maternel je serra Nanoha dans mes bras, la chaleur de son corps me prouvant qu'elle était bien réelle.

Fin.

_Je voulais remercier Kirika sans qui Nanoha serai réellement morte dans mon précédant chapitre. Merci à toi._


End file.
